


Lo siento.

by KusoRyouta



Series: Yokozawa x Onodera [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yokozawa has a heart, la advertencia de abuso es Takano/Onodera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusoRyouta/pseuds/KusoRyouta
Summary: Onodera se echa la culpa, pero Yokozawa sabe que Ritsu es más coherente cuando no está teniendo un ataque de pánico.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Yokozawa Takafumi
Series: Yokozawa x Onodera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761889
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Lo siento.

**Author's Note:**

> Deberían leer primero ["Café"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275942) para entender mejor esto.

El celular temblaba en sus manos, mas no en consecuencia a las vibraciones que los mensajes producían… Respiraba agitado y su cuerpo cedía ante el malestar; estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, si no es que ya estaba teniendo uno.

La luz de la pantalla se encendía y apagaba, y así varias veces. No quería leer lo que Yokozawa-san tuviera para decirle, pero si no lo hacía, temía que sus sollozos fueran audibles del otro lado de la puerta del baño y… eso es lo que no quería.

Con la mirada nublada desbloqueó la pantalla y primero leyó su mensaje inicial. Nervioso, falto de confianza. Falso. No engañaría a nadie, mucho menos al hombre con el cual mantenía una relación.

_“Terminemos esto, Yokozawa-san, ya no puedo más”._

Más lágrimas cayeron…, era una farsa, sí, más eso no evitaba que su estómago se retorciera de solo pensar que tal vez el hombre estaría de acuerdo.

 _“Respira”_ decía su primera respuesta, y trató inútilmente de hacerle caso después de que su respiración se le escapara temblorosa.

_“¿Dónde estás? Mándame la ubicación y paso por ti así hablamos.”_

_“Si estás teniendo una crisis, no quiero que estés solo”_

_“Y si luego sigues pensando lo mismo, lo charlamos, pero dime dónde te encuentras”_

Dudó en qué responder… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan comprensivo cada vez que Ritsu se encontraba en su peor momento?  
Yokozawa había llegado a leerlo tan bien que le resultaba demasiado pesada la tarea de… de sacarlo del medio.

¿Y si era hiriente? ¿Lloraría más fuerte, temblaría peor? ¿Se sentiría más basura todavía?

 _“No estoy solo”_ fue su corta respuesta, y por el **_escribiendo_** casi inmediato supo que Yokozawa entendió todo. Su pecho se sintió estrujado, le faltaba el aire mientras intentaba llorar sin hacer ruidos. Se suponía que se estaba bañando, aunque en realidad la ducha corría simplemente desperdiciando agua.

_“¿Puedes salir de allí? Si no, trata de mantenerte en un lugar seguro mientras llego”._

Dudó, y no escribió nada.

Debía evitar justamente eso, un encuentro, un enfrentamiento entre Yokozawa y Takano.  
  


Náuseas lo invadieron al pensar en el último hombre, en como lo sujetó del brazo y no lo dejó ir por más que le dijera que tenía un asunto que atender. Claro que no lo escucharía, ¿cuándo lo hizo?

Ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas en el tren, cuando Takano lo seguía sosteniendo del brazo con fuerza innecesaria y él no sabía si intentar salir corriendo, si gritar, o siquiera levantar la vista… No quería llegar al departamento de ese tipo, donde cualquier cosa que sucediera, él no estaría de acuerdo. _No_ , ¿cómo podía?

Habiendo conocido el tacto gentil de alguien como Yokozawa… Ese hombre de rostro intimidante, voz estricta y… manos tan cálidas subiendo por su espalda, erizándole la piel de lo suave que era el contacto.

Más lágrimas calientes bajaron por sus mejillas al pensarlo, al saber que por más que levantó la voz, que dijo que no, que le dejó claro a Takano que no quería nada, todo terminó como él temía. Como _sabía_ , y le dolía mucho más que el cuerpo.  
La cabeza le zumbaba, comenzó a desorientarse, ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía permitir que Yokozawa fuera allí, a la casa de Masamune, a sacarlo del baño como si estuviera secuestrado.

Dios, no lo estaba, pero se sentía justo así, y Yokozawa no se merecía a una persona rota como él, no necesitaba tener problemas con su amigo, no debía ser parte de nada de esto. Y, sin embargo… lo único que podía pensar es en que quería verlo, que pasara su mano por su cabello y le ofreciera café, porque le cuesta demostrar afecto en las cosas cotidianas, pero sigue siendo la persona más amable que Onodera conoce.

_“¿Onodera?”_ fue lo último que recibió, además de varias llamadas perdidas.

_“¿Yokozawa-san?”_

_“¡Onodera!”_ Ritsu no podría explicar lo que sintió al oírlo, al notar en su voz la preocupación y el miedo. Nuevamente estaba al borde del llanto… _“Estoy yendo, ¿estás bien?”_

En absoluto. Si alguien lo soplaba, se desintegraría, pero si podía hablar, lo haría para tranquilizar un poco a Yokozawa. _“Espérame en la puerta del edificio, puedo salir”._ Cortó antes de recibir respuesta alguna.

Respiró hondo y pesado, y se lavó la cara, así como las partes de su cuerpo que más conflicto le causaban en ese momento.

Luego se vistió, la ropa arrugada y maltratada; había sido tironeada, al igual que su espíritu y, a decir verdad, no le importaba ni un poco cómo se veía en ese instante. Estaba cansado, y de estar en sus nervios normales se sentiría completamente avergonzado de presentarse así frente a cualquiera, pero ahora estaba… lleno de odio.

Había estado aterrado horas atrás, completamente a merced del pánico, pero ahora, habiendo abierto la puerta del baño y viendo a Takano sentado en el piso, viendo TV y tomando una cerveza, como si aquel acto de barbarismo hubiera sido algo de todos los días para él…

No pudo ni apretar los dientes. Quería gritar, romper algo, que sus ojos derramaran la sangre hirviendo que recorría sus venas… Y no pudo, el ambiente no lo dejaba ser así de honesto, no con Takano. Sólo pudo hacer fuerza para que más lágrimas no se agruparan en sus ojos y habló, serio, los rencores que le guardaba reflejándose en su mirada tan ajena, tan fuera de ese lugar que sólo su cuerpo se encargaba de mostrarlo allí.

_— Lo que le dije no era broma; no me interesa tener nada con usted, Takano-san._

  
Takano lo miró apenas impresionado, como no creyéndole nada, como diciéndole “como sea, haré que cambies de opinión”, como si una follada a la fuerza cambiara algo. Esto sólo asqueó más a Onodera, quien se mostraba tan firme que se sorprendía a sí mismo.

_— No es la primera vez que lo dices, pero tampoco la primera vez que pasas la tarde aquí, boca abajo._

  
Ritsu se tensó, invadido por los recuerdos de tal escena y su único consuelo es que no le tuvo que ver el rostro. Dios, ¿qué tan jodido tiene que estar todo para que eso sea un consuelo?  
Hubiera suspirado, mas el aire no le entraba.

  
Él abrió la puerta y Takano abrió la boca. _— ¿Vas a buscar un cambio de ropa?_

Onodera sólo frunció el ceño y salió de aquel maldito departamento, sintiendo sus piernas débiles apenas puso un pie afuera.

Respiró hondo, varias veces. No le entraba aire, el pecho se inflaba pero se sentía cada vez más ahogado.

No, podía, sólo un poco más y Yokozawa estaría esperándolo abajo, ¿no?

Pero no podía ni siquiera incorporarse, seguía inclinado, desesperado por aire mientras su expresión se tensaba como si tuviera miedo de morirse, como si aquello fuera el final y él estuviera aterrado de enfrentarlo.

  
La puerta del ascensor se abrió, entonces, con un sonido que le heló la sangre y por un momento la sorpresa de ver un rostro conocido allí superó el terror de que la puerta a su espalda se abriera y Takano se asomara.

Yokozawa estaba tan perplejo como él, aparentemente, pues su cara era preocupación pura y no había rastros del hombre estoico que una vez lo podía hundir con sólo una mirada engreída.

Había una clara diferencia marcada, sin embargo. Yokozawa no le tenía ni un poco de miedo a Takano, y tal pensamiento, esa seguridad le dejó tomar una bocanada de aire.

.

Apenas recuerda cómo terminó en el sofá del departamento de Yokozawa, con un café caliente entre las manos y la mirada perdida.

Takafumi lo miraba, la expresión ahora menos preocupada pero igual de acongojada. ¿Por qué _él_ se sentía mal? Si fue el único en comportarse como un ser humano decente…

Su mirada se fijó en el café, el humito que largaba, y pensó en como en realidad no le gustaba ni un poco esa infusión pero le recordaba tanto a Yokozawa que la bebía de todas formas, sintiendo el calor esparciéndose por su anatomía inmediatamente, el mismo efecto que normalmente tenían las manos de Yokozawa en él.

  
Esta vez era un poco diferente; la calidez que emanaban era la misma, pero Onodera no podía sumergirse en ella. Se sentía tan culpable, tan lejos de merecerlo. ¿Qué le veía un hombre así a él?

La diestra de Yokozawa se paseó desde su cabello, pasando por su cuello y hasta el mentón. Su caricia se sentía tan suave, reconfortante… Se odiaba por mantenerse quieto en vez de inclinarse sobre el tacto, derretirse allí, desarmarse para que esas manos lo armaran de nuevo con la misma gentileza con la que lo trataban ahora mismo.

Le levantó el mentón para que Onodera lo mirara… mas este desvió la mirada.

_— ¿Estás más tranquilo?_ – Onodera asintió y Yokozawa quitó su mano. La mirada triste de Ritsu indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

Yokozawa no lo dijo, pero prefería eso a tenerlo en trance, como una marioneta débil que sólo se deja guiar, de la forma en que estaba en el taxi cuando lo trajo.

  
Le quitó la taza de las manos y la apoyó en la superficie más cercana, entonces lo abrazó, y Onodera ya no pudo resistir la urgencia de apretar su rostro contra su pecho y llorar, quebrado como tantas otras veces, dejando de lado por un momento las culpas y los motivos, sólo actuó por instinto, por necesidad. Necesitaba ese abrazo, esa contención; aspirar el aroma de Yokozawa para sentirse al fin seguro.

Olía como a casa, como que allí pertenecía, y no quería irse de ese lugar nunca.

.

La ironía de todo es que Yokozawa era el mejor calmándolo. El único, en realidad.

Onodera siempre lidió con ansiedad y estrés, llantos y miedo y siempre tuvo que tragárselo y seguir, sin mostrarse ni apoyarse en nadie. Pero Yokozawa lo recibió en ese estado la primera vez y lo aceptó, sin limitarse a definirlo como eso. Yokozawa entendía que eran ciertos momentos, situaciones, y se convertía en alguien tan suave, una compañía tan tranquilizante que Onodera sólo podía pensar que el hombre pasó por situaciones similares y actuaba como el respaldo que le gustaría haber tenido en tales momentos.

Era risible pensar que antes su sola presencia, la mención de aquel nombre le ponía los pelos de punta, cual gato en alerta, esperando el ataque de un animal más grande y violento.

  
Ahora, estando ambos en la cama, era lo opuesto.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, así como cerró la boca e intentó no decir nada. Ni pedir disculpas, ni acordar el final de la relación, ni nada. La facilidad con la que Yokozawa enterraba las incoherencias que decía estando en pánico era admirable, aunque a él le encantaría pedirle disculpas una y otra vez por ser tan inútil y débil.

Justo ahora, no podía dormir, y no por estar pensando en los acontecimientos de la tarde; no, ya se tomaría su tiempo para procesarlo y odiarlo, pero no era nada que no hubiera tenido que hacer antes. De hecho, la primera vez que apareció en la puerta de esa casa, estaba en una situación bastante similar. La diferencia es que esa vez Yokozawa le dejó la cama y durmió en un futón en el piso, y Onodera no pudo hacer más que morderse el labio para que sus sollozos no se oyeran porque no entendía por qué ese hombre estaba siendo considerado con él.

No podía dormir porque quería ese momento, lo había pensado todo el tiempo. En el tren, en la puerta del departamento de Takano, en el piso mientras sus lágrimas caían directo a la madera. Sólo él y Yokozawa, en la oscuridad, en la paz de ese hogar siempre tan limpio.

Los ojos grises se abrieron, o eso es lo que Onodera creyó, pues no lo distinguía del todo en la falta de luz. Sintió la urgencia de tomarle la mano; necesitaba tocarlo, perderse en su calidez, y se sorprendió ligeramente cuando fue Yokozawa quien sujetó la suya.

Estaba tan silencioso el cuarto que dolía, y por un momento Onodera sintió que iba a llorar, pero Yokozawa le dio un beso y él quiso fundirse en ese contacto para siempre.

Yokozawa nunca lo besaba cuando tenía días así, Onodera asumía que era por culpa. Porque era como aprovecharse de su debilidad y forzar algo que quizá no le nacía en ese momento, pero era cuando se sentía así que más contacto anhelaba. Quería que Yokozawa lo abrazara y quizá así podría dormirse más rápido, no lo sabía pues el hombre mantenía la distancia y eso lo hacía sentir peor, pero lo entendía. Sabía que no era de malintencionado, pero eso no quitaba la intranquilidad de pasar una noche sin un beso antes de dormir.

Agradecía que esta vez sí se lo hubiera dado, aunque fuera corto, aunque le faltara esa pasión que a veces los guiaba a tener sueño en el trabajo al día siguiente por la falta de descanso.

Era un beso de “estoy aquí contigo” y le encantaba la reacción que generó en su pecho.

Pero fue contraproducente porque ahora habló, nervioso y agitado.

_— Lo siento, Yokozawa-san. Lo de hoy--_

  
_— Lo entiendo._ – fue su gentil interrupción, y Onodera no dudaba de sus palabras.

  
_— Aún así. Dije algo tan estúpido, y usted… usted ni siquiera está enojado._

  
_— Estoy muy enojado._ – Onodera sintió una puntada en el pecho, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo. _— Pero no contigo._

  
Respiró, y apretó un poco más fuerte la mano ajena.

  
_— Quiero saber si te sientes mejor._ – pronunció bajito Yokozawa, la preocupación apenas enmascarada. _— Eso es lo único que me importa ahora._

  
_— Estoy bien, sólo necesito dormir… y tal vez un abrazo._ – susurró lo último, quisiera que Yokozawa lo hiciera aún sin él pidiéndoselo, pero…

  
Ritsu no pudo verlo, pero Yokozawa parpadeó un par de veces, entonces se relajó un poco. _— No sé qué tan bien estés si eres tan honesto._

Onodera quiso decir algo, “defenderse”, pero no pudo pensar en cuanto se vio envuelto en un abrazo.

Se sentía tan bien… y la respiración tranquila de Yokozawa tan cerca suyo no hacía más que acurrucarlo, como si fuera una ensayada canción de cuna. Pronto sus párpados comenzaron a pesar, y la calidez y calma que sentía se encargó de adormecerlo de inmediato.

La próxima vez, si se quedaba despierto un rato más, reemplazaría los perdones por _gracias_.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise escribir mi AU de su noviazgo, pero como soy demasiado inconsistente para un fanfic de varios caps, decidí escribir varios oneshots sueltos relacionados y esperar que se entienda algo, jaja. Sorry.


End file.
